Somenthing Stupid
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Mi primer song-fic de shaman king , como pareja Yoh y Anna


Something Stupid - Algo Estupido  
  
" I know I stand in line  
  
until you think you have  
  
the time to spent  
  
an evening with me"  
  
"Se que estoy esperando  
  
hasta que sientas que tienes  
  
tiempo de pasar   
  
una tarde conmigo"  
  
No hay duda, esos momentos los recordarian para siempre...  
  
- Y que dices?..-pregunto con algo de nerviosismo el joven  
  
- No te haz puesto a pensar que no me divierta?...-  
  
- Andale Annita ^^ como puedes estar segura de eso, si ni siquiera te eh dicho a donde vamos a ir?  
  
- Vale, pero si me quiero ir nos vamos, captas?  
  
- Vale!! Te aseguro que no te arrepentiras!! ^^  
  
- Eso espero, eso espero...por cierto...  
  
- Umh?  
  
- Haz la comida ¬¬ y que sea rica.  
  
- Pero....pero...  
  
- Pero que Yoh?¬¬**  
  
- Pero....que tarde es! ire a hacer la comida.  
  
- Baka ¬¬ mi Baka ¬//¬  
  
"And if we go some place  
  
to dance i know that there´s  
  
a chance you won´t be  
  
leaving then......."  
  
" Y si vamos a algun lugar  
  
a bailar se que habra alguna   
  
probabilidad de que no te  
  
te vayas........"  
  
- Y a donde vamos?  
  
- Primero te llevare a cenar a un restaurante de aqui cerca.  
  
- Como si tuvieras mucho dinero ¬¬   
  
- No lo tengo, pero si es por ti haria cualquier cosa ^^  
  
- ¬//¬ Ni creas que con eso te salvaras de mis entrenamientos.  
  
- Nop, como crees ^^u; ya nos vamos?  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
"...after words  
  
we drop into a quiet  
  
little place and have  
  
a drink or two....."  
  
"...despues de las palabras  
  
nos iremos a un pequeño  
  
lugar tranquilo a tomar  
  
un trago o dos....."  
  
Los dos llegaron a un restaurante de media categoria, todo lo que podia pagar Yoh si tomamos en cuenta de que no trabaja u_u  
  
- Esto es un restaurante?!  
  
- Sip. Lo que pasa es que es todo lo que me alcanza para el dinero que traigo. u_u  
  
- Lo sabia! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. u_u No vuelvo a dejar que me traigas a estos restaurantes.  
  
- TT-TT  
  
- Pasen por aqui - dijo un mesero de MUY buena apariencia.  
  
- Si esta bien *-* Ven Yoh..  
  
- TToTT ya voy!!  
  
El mesero los sienta en la mejor mesa que habia, contado las miradas de coqueteo que Anna a veces le echaba.......  
  
- Esta es la mejor mesa que tenemos-  
  
- Gracias-  
  
- Hago cualquier cosa por una chica linda n_~-  
  
- Bueno...¬¬ traiganos el menu-dijo Yoh visiblemente agresivo.  
  
- Si señor-  
  
El mesero se retira.......  
  
- Anna.....  
  
- Que?  
  
- Por que estabas coqueteando con el mesero?! ¬¬**  
  
- Yo no estaba coqueteando con ese guapo, sexy y bien parecido mesero-dijo Anna indiferente pero un leve sonrojo se puso en su cara  
  
- Te sonrojaste!¬_¬*****  
  
- No es cierto ¬//¬  
  
- Lo volviste a hacer!! ¬¬*****  
  
- Mentira ¬///¬  
  
- Por que mientes?!¬¬********  
  
- No miento ¬////¬  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- ¬////¬ Esta bien.  
  
- Aqui esta el menu.  
  
"...and then  
  
I go and spoil it all  
  
by saying somenthing  
  
stupid like I love you"  
  
"...y luego  
  
arruino todo diciendo  
  
algo estupido como  
  
te amo"  
  
- Que van a ordenar?  
  
- Veamos..con que no tienes mucho dinero.....quiero un vaso con agua, espero que con lo que pido te alcance ¬¬-  
  
- No exageres Anna; tengo poco dinero pero tampoco soy un vagabundo-  
  
- Si como sea-  
  
- Traiga el especial del dia para dos personas y como postre pastel de chocolate(N/A: Mi favorito!!! *¬*)  
  
- Pero cuesta 30 dolares el especial y con el postre serian 35 dolares!!!  
  
- Si es cierto! Mejor traiganos un filete, arroz y el postre.  
  
- ¬¬UUU  
  
" I can see it in your eyes  
  
that you despise  
  
the same old lies  
  
you heard the night before"  
  
" Puedo ver en tus ojos  
  
que disfrazas  
  
las mismas mentiras   
  
que oiste la noche anterior"  
  
- De-li-ci-oso!!  
  
- Solo come y ya!   
  
- n_nu  
  
- Puedo perguntarte algo?  
  
- Sip-medio atragantandose  
  
- ¬¬ Por que me invitastes a salir?  
  
- Cof.....cof..cof...-escupiendo arroz por toda la cara de la chica  
  
- Te agradeceria que te limitaras a responder con palabras y no con comida.  
  
-..jejeje..esta bien Anna..^^-  
  
Anna se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta,cuando termino...  
  
- Me vas a responder?  
  
- ^^u Ahi Annita! Pero que quieres que te responda?  
  
- Basta de rodeos!  
  
- Perdon por interrumpirlos pero el restaurante les regalara un postre extra- el mesero intervino  
  
- Nos los cobraran?  
  
- No, es totalmente gratis.  
  
"and thought it´s just  
  
a line to you  
  
for me it´s true  
  
and never felt so right before"  
  
"y pense que fue solo  
  
una frase para ti  
  
para mi es verdad  
  
y nunca antes me senti mejor"  
  
Despues de tener una rica cena y de que Yoh no dijera ni una sola palabra...pues...  
  
- Vamonos a casa.-dijo la itako  
  
- Pero antes vamos a.......-  
  
- Disculpe.-  
  
- Si?-pegunto la sacerdotiza al mesero  
  
- Me podria escribir en este papel su telefono?  
  
- Para que lo quiere?  
  
- Para ver cuando nos podemos encontrar otra vez.  
  
- *Yoh se va a enojar -_-U*  
  
- Yo te escribire el telefono!!-grito Yoh arevatandole el papel y la pluma.  
  
- Me perdi de algo?  
  
- Parece que son muy buenos amigos.  
  
- Te equivocas....-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa dandole el papel doblado  
  
- Muchas gracias..  
  
- Anna es mi prometida..-tomo a Anna por la mano y salieron corriendo.  
  
- Esperaaaaaaa....................-Dijo Anna tratando de seguirle el paso  
  
- Que chico tan raro. ¬¬u Pero no importa, veamos cual es el telefono..  
  
...............................................................................................................................................  
  
- QQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEE?!!!!  
  
Nota:  
  
"Vete al diablo, mesero de pacotiya"  
  
"I´ll practice everyday  
  
to find some clever  
  
lines to say to make  
  
the meaning come true  
  
but I think I´ll wait  
  
until the evening gets late"  
  
"practico todos los dias  
  
y encontrar algo inteligente  
  
para decir y hacer  
  
el significado verdad  
  
pero pienso que esperare  
  
hasta que oscurezca"  
  
- Por que salimos corriendo del restaurante?  
  
- Jejejeje..mesero de pacotiya..jejejeje  
  
- Te recuerdo que invitaste a Mi a salir y no al mesero.  
  
- En el restaurante me hicistes una pregunta...  
  
- La cual te hiciste de que la virgen te habla y no me diste una respuesta..si lo recuerdo...-  
  
- Quiero que me acompañes a una parte..^^  
  
- A estas horas?  
  
- Es la hora perfecta, ven te encantara este lugar-  
  
- Espera! si me sigues jalando el braso me lo safaras!!  
  
"and I´m alone with you  
  
the time it´s right  
  
your perfume fills my heart  
  
the stars get red and  
  
on the night so blue"  
  
" y este a solas contigo  
  
el momento es perfecto  
  
tu perfume llena mi corazon  
  
las estrellas se ponen rojas  
  
en la noche azul"  
  
Los dos llegaron a un pequeño bosque algo oscuro y que solo lo alumbraba la luna reflejada en la laguna....permanecieron un rato callados viendo el paisaje....hasta que las luciernagas aparecieron y comenzaron a jugar por todas partes alumbrando...  
  
- Es muy lindo-  
  
- Gracias-  
  
- Por que me das las gracias Yoh?-  
  
- Es que...hace mucho tiempo te queria agradecer que estes conmigo en los momentos mas importantes; eres como una de esas luciernagas, siempre alumbras mi vida con un rayo de esperanza y aunque no vea esa luz,yo se que estas conmigo...-  
  
- Yo....yo....-  
  
- Y aunque nunca te lo demuestre, me preocupo por eso..-  
  
- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-  
  
- Anna.....-  
  
- Dime?-  
  
- Te amo-  
  
- Tonto....yo tambien Te amo-  
  
No dijeron mas, las palabras en ese momento sobraron solo consumieron su amor con un tierno beso....  
  
" and then I go and spoil  
  
it all by saing somenthing  
  
stupid like I love you  
  
I love you, I love you  
  
I love you."  
  
" y luego arruino todo  
  
diciendo algo estupido  
  
como Te amo  
  
Te amo, Te amo  
  
Te amo."  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
Comentario de la autora:  
  
Hola! Aqui les traigo mi segundo fic que publico en FF.net. Como veran este fue un song-fic desde hace mucho tiempo que queria hacerlo y subirlo pero ya esta aqui!!  
  
Espero que esta escritora tengo muchos reviews para poder hacer otro song-fic en un futuro muy cercano..  
  
Y un saludo especial a Anna Dieshel Asakura, anna15,Brenda-chan, Expectra y Jos D.  
  
Bye 


End file.
